deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin VS Two Tails
Krillin VS Two Tails '''is a what if Death Battle Episodes? Interlude Edit Wiz: Many character are best friend and back up and smart too, to be as there best friend forever or as BFF and Out of multiple groups. '''Boomstick: Like Krillin, Goku's best friend. Wiz: And Two Tails, Flame best friend and smart fox-boy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Krillin Edit '''Boomstick: Oh boy, this guy sucks so much that he gave up fighting and became a cop. Poor Krillin, he gets owned so much! Wiz: Well he doesn't necessarily suck, in Dragon Ball he actually learned the Kamehameha without being taught. Master Roshi didn't even think he could do it. Boomstick: Spread Energy Blast is a move where Krillin shoots multiple Ki blasts. These Ki blasts then form a sphere around the opponent and close in for the kill! Wiz: Solar Flare is where Krillin emits a bright light, temporarily blinding the opponent and allowing Krillin to escape or get a hit on his opponent. Boomstick: And finally, his signature attack. Destructo Disk. Krillin charges up some sort of yellow disk that can cut through literally anything. It's downside is that it can be easily dodged. Wiz: Despite getting surpassed by Goku in the first season of Dragon Ball Z, Krillin still holds the title of strongest human alongside Tien and Yamcha. Two Tails Edit Wiz: Long ago on earth, dinosar rule the earth and they went dead after 65 million years ago. But something went wrong as Lord Lvo make a machine that can switch two planet, and San-Mob was born. Boomstick: Don't forget that the smart one is Miles Promax, so Flame named him....... Two Tails. Wiz: Well that name almost make scense since he had two tails. Boomstick: So Two Tails became best friend with the Fastest Hedgehog Alive. (cue play "Sonic Unleashed Final Boss- Dark Gaia Phase 2") Wiz: Two Tails is one of the smartest fox ever in Flame Universe, however, he made a bunch of powerful move to defect there emeies. Boomstick: Like the Tail Whip,The Spin Dash, Homing Attack,and the best...... Cannon! And others move too. Wiz: He is a great freedom fighter and won against Flame in a fight, he is also so strong that he can lift 2,800 tons and can go around 550,600,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Because he is one f***ing OP character!! Wiz: Also, He has item called the "Power Orb", this orb can give Two Tails the power to attack its foe, It can change by using his mind however. Such as the Chaos Orb, Psychokinesis Orb, Strength Orb, and the last one, the Fire and Ice Orb. Boomstick: Okay, he is too smart OP! Anyway, he can also used Chaos Control without the Chaos Emerald. Wiz: He is just only 14 years old, he built cool Items such as the Eco Systerm 19, which it can create anything and show anyone memores. Boomstick: He can built a heal machine, which it can heal him since he had a another heal factor Inside of him. Wiz: He had bombs like- Boomstick: '''Lighting Bomb, Ice Bomb, Water Bombs, Fire Bombs, Black hole Bombs, Bombs that can make you sleep, Bombs that can drain anyone enegry or power. ' Wiz: Everytime when anything went wrong, he is the one to solve it. Two Tails: ''Are we still doing the Intros? ''Flame: Not sure pal. Fight Two Tails was walking in Angel Island, trying to find the rest. Until he heard a strange sound from a far distance, until he saw Krillin grab the Dragon Ball from his room. Two Tails: Hey you! That's mine you kid! As he use his energy cannon, It shoot the Dragon Ball as it went to the wall. Two Tails and Krillin went to their fighting pose. '''FIGHT! (*Cues Chemical Bath - fan remix of Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic 2*) Two Tails use his Energy Cannon as it hits Krillin, Krillin then tackle through Two Tails and he hits Krillin down the ground, as he get up. Krillin: Spread Energy Blast! Krillin shoots multiple Ki blasts at Two Tails until Two Tails use Chaos Control. Two Tails: Chaos Control! The Ki Blast hits back to Krillin and Two Tails use the Chaos Orb. Two Tails: Chaos Beam! The Chaos Beam hits Krillin, making him went through three buildings. Krillin then get up and use Solar Flare. Krillin: Solar Fl- Before Krillin used that move, Two Tails use the Psychokinesis to froze him. Krillin: I can't move...... As Two Tails use Psycho Knife at Krillin, Krillin gets up and kick him to the stomach. Two Tails: Gah! Two Tails get up and saw the Destructo Disk, Two Tails dodge it. Two Tails: That was the close one.... Krillin: Destructo Disk! Two Tails psychokinesis The Destructo Disk and threw it at Krillin left arms. Krillin: What? How? Two Tails then Psychokinesis Krillin and ripped his Right Arm, Krillin was panting in pain, Two Tails then use Two Whip at Krillin 4 times, he threw him to the top of the building and use the Fire Orb to fire at Krillin. Krillin: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK! Two Tails left, leaving the top of the building burning with Krillin. He flew out. Result Wiz: Krillin might have overpowered between a pink fox but Two Tails Speed and Strength was able to keep up Krillin Strength. Boomstick: Krillin's might have big move set, a lot more unpredictable, But Two Tails is 3x more unpreddictable then Krillin and smarter then Krillin. ''' Wiz: Two Tails might not have great feats for durability but he has the edge for smartness, since he has the IQ of 301. '''Boomstick: Looks like Krillin just got Fire Up. Wiz: The Winner is Miles "Two Tails" Promax. Category:'DBZ vs Flame' themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles